User talk:Monkeypolice188
Click here to give Monk's bot some jobs. Page last edited on / / by }} Signature: Monk Talk 18:40, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ---- Talk page archival Good day Monk, I have once again archived your Talk page for you, as you were far over your new specified limit of 80,000 bytes (you were going over 100,000 bytes at the time of the archival). TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:40, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Konan, just try to be aware of when and when not to close it; there was an active and open discussion that is found in the archive, which wasn't finished. Monk Talk 11:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Apologies, I did not realize that the last discussion in Archive 20 was still active, as it looked finished to me. I have decided to move that discussion from the archive onto this page, in case the discussion needs to be continued. Once again, sorry about that. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:09, May 23, 2016 (UTC) :::I see that the discussion that I moved from Archive 20 was not actually the active discussion that you were referring to. May I ask which discussion actually was the active discussion? I still cannot work that out, and seeing it might help me recognise your active discussions in the future, in case I need to archive your Talk page again. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 07:21, May 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's my fault. Memory troubling me again. The discussion was actually inactive, I forgot I even answered (and ended) the discussion. Sorry :/ Monk Talk 10:38, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::Not a problem. Thank you for clearing up the misunderstanding. :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 19:36, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Make Amends Hey, can you come to chat? It's urgent for me and your brother. Thanks. Dëan Talk 17:30, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :You are kidding right? If you think we can make amends, you're having a laugh. You brought my health conditions and heart problems into the discussion without any warning, and not only that, but you think it's funny by joking around with it? If anyone brings my heart problems innocently into a discussion like that, there's no turning back. It's over. Monk Talk 11:59, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Regarding renaming images I apologise if I sound impolite, but could you please check a bit more thoroughly before you rename an image without leaving a redirect? I have had to fix a few broken image links on the "Artworks" page due in part to your errors. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 22:16, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Unnecessary Revert Why did you revert my edit? You know that was excessive use of commas right? I'm not trying to offend anyone, just cleaning up a bit. Trogdor8freebird (talk) 00:48, May 22, 2016 (UTC) :I have inspected the edit to the page in question (Luxor), and the above user is correct: the section he/she edited did in fact contain more commas than necessary. I have reverted your edit, since the user's edit was constructive. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:10, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Regarding bad image names Good day Monk, I have replied to your message on "User:MythHunter 007"'s Talk page; feel free to reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 15:18, May 23, 2016 (UTC) 3D Universe editors Hello mate, i'm currently editing some 3D Universe pages, I just wanted to ask you, is there any other 3D Universe editor? He might help me out a bit. Take care! --''-SMG'' 12:58, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Redirect not duplication You complain about the "duplicate pages" I've created. If you observe here, all titles follow the standard of Beta Releases in Grand Theft Auto: subtitle, but if you look to the actual title of this page you are claiming I'm duplicating, it has a different title. Before I've created this redirect, the link to GTA SA releases in the Beta Relases article was red. In the second instance, I've transformed the original page into a redirect to the page with the correct standard title, not duplicated it. - Esbonl (talk) 14:33, May 24, 2016 (UTC) :No, what you have done is not following how other pages are. The name should be "Whatever in GTA game", just like so so so so so so so many other pages are. What you did was not following how other page are. And even after I renamed the others to be consistent with those I've just listed as examples, you STILL recreated the page. The display title shows the FULL game name, and so does the link text to the pages (on Beta Releases), whereas the page name is of the abbreviated name. You effectively created a second "Beta Releases in GTA San Andreas" page (which already existed beforehand), and you called it "Beta Releases in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas". I deleted the one you created, and renamed all the other pages to be consistent with the original GTA San Andreas one, and the other examples I listed. :Do not create pages in order to get rid of "different titles", that is not how renaming works, because all the page's history is gone. Monk Talk 14:59, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the new page for pages to rename Good day Monk, may I ask what you have named the new "GTA Wiki" namespace page for users to list pages for Administrators/Bureaucrats to rename? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:16, May 26, 2016 (UTC)